War For The World
by TheAwesomeFaeriesWillGetYou
Summary: "Romano Italy has been dissolved and overrun by Britain.". "Yes boy, you are a demon now. You must fight with the others to annihilate the human race." "Lovino, when a country of nation is dissolved, they all go through the same thing." DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Thunder crashed overhead that wasn't truly thunder, and Lovino Vargas, personification of South Italy, flinched against the wall he was leaning on. Another bomb went off, closer this time. He wasn't sure how this had started, or why England was only attacking his half of Italy, but he wasn't giving up without a fight. What scared him the most was that no one was coming to his aid. He was all alone in this fight. When England had first attacked, the first thing he had hoped for was Spain to help him, maybe even France or another country who recognized what the united Kingdom was doing was madness. But no one had come, not even his own brother.

Honestly, he was terrified that he was going to be taken over. When Spain had taken control of him, it had been nothing like this. While he had been thinking, he had clutched his rifle tighter and curled up onto the ground. Footsteps brought him out of his reverie and when he looked up, England was staring down at him, smirking.

"Well, it looks like you're not so spirited now. Your country's in turmoil is taking its effect on you. I'll put you out of your misery." He raised his gun, pointing it right at his heart. Right before he fired, he got this crazed smile on his face.

"Let's see how Spain likes this."


	2. War of Nations

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, personification of Spain, stood in the ruins that used to be Naples in Southern Italy. Feliciano Vargas, North Italy, stood beside him, tears running down his face. The two had been in Germany when Feliciano had become very distraught and began babbling about his brother, saying he was united, and that there was no South Italy anymore. The younger Italian had thoroughly scared the other countries, and Spain had immediately taken off to check on his underling.

Now the two stood in the aftermath of a horrible war that not one of the other countries had known about. As Feliciano cried, Antonio fell to his knees in shock. His Lovi had been dissolved as a nation, and he hadn't been there to help him. The sight of a flag, standing tall among the fallen buildings, set the flame of rage alive in Antonio and he stood up suddenly.

"Feliciano, I'm going to kill who did this. You should stay back so that nothing happens to you." He turned to the Italian, "Go to Germany, and tell him I'm going to need his and Prussia's help."

Spain called a world meeting immediately, to tell the other nation's what had transpired. The meeting took place in the ruins of South Italy. Antonio watched as the other's walked in, all looking confused and shocked. The first to speak was America.

"Dude! What happened here? Why isn't Romano here? This is his land right?"

The Spaniard sent a glare at England before composing himself to answer.

"Romano Italy has been dissolved and overrun by Britain." He looked down at the table as chaos ensued.

"Britain, dude, why would you-"

"Mon cher, I don't blame you-"

"Aru!"

"I agree with Engrand-San"

"Romano is one with England now, da?"

""Vhy vould you-"

"Vhat? Not awesome!"

But the one voice that stood out was the one voice that none of them usually heard.

"Maman, what did Romano do to you that made you do this?" Canada had spoken very softly, but the question seemed to hang around the room as everyone turned to the island nation. Spain randomly remembered that Romano and Canada had been good friends. He looked back up to stare around the silent room, all eyes on England, awaiting an answer. England however, was glaring at the table, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"My reason is mine alone!" He bit out. Before the outcry of protests could break out, France spoke up, his voice stern.

"Everyone, we are going to leave England alone, alzight?"

Immediately, Spain slammed his hands on the table, standing up.

"How can you say that? You know how much Lovi means to me! I want revenge." He glared at the Brit, "I, right now, am declaring war on Britain." England smile, nodding his acceptance calmly. America, who had watched what had gone down in silence, then turned to his brother, stood up with Canada beside him.

"Me and Mattie agreed to be allies to Spain. You got us to back you up dude!"

China stood up angrily, France and Japan beside him.

"Then we will back up England, aru!"

France looked to Canada in hope,

"Mon petite! How could you do zis to me? We should always be on ze same side!" He held out his arms to his old colony, who in turn shook his head and moved closer to America. Prussia spoke up then, his voice low and angry.

"Danke Francis! You abandon Tony at a time like this. I, unlike you, vill miss little Roma and vill be fighting alongside my friend."

Germany put a hand on Italy's shoulder, standing beside his brother. The last two to choose a side were Austria and Russia. Russia ended up siding with England, and Austria told them it was stupid to ask, because he would destroy England for harming his precious little Romano. As he explained to Spain, despite the fact that he had raised Feliciano, and Spain had raised Lovino, he still thought of Romano as his own. Each group faced off, then walked out to the ruins.

"This fight stays between personifications, our countries are not to be brought in." England put in, to which Spain nodded in agreement. The warring personifications faced off in a line, Spain and England leading. They all pulled out there weapons, getting ready for the battle of the world.


	3. The Aftermath

The battle had lasted almost three days. Both sides were matched almost perfectly, and neither side was winning. They fought until they had become exhausted and couldn't fight anymore. England and Spain were the only two still standing and fighting. They stood close to one another, weapons together and out of breath.

"I won't give up! Not this time." Spain breathed out, pushing against the sword the other nation was holding. England, too tired to do anything other than push back, sneered.

"Good, cause I won't be either, wanker!"

The rest of the nations watched as the two long-time rivals began to battle again. Not long afterward though, Spain's axe broke through the blade of England's sword and the smaller man was slammed to the ground. Holding the axe close to his enemy's throat, Spain ground out,

"I will give you one chance to surrender Arthur." The use of his human name startled England and he looked up in shock. Then he hung his head in defeat.

"You've won this time Antonio. You've had your revenge."

Antonio sighed and slumped onto the table he and Prussia were sitting at.

"Gil, what happens when a nation is dissolved?" He asked his longtime friend. Gilbert gave him a sympathetic look before shaking his head,

"Tonio, I'm afraid I can't tell you that," He shrugged, "I barely remember myself what happened." The albino man's eyes shifted, giving away his slight lie. Antonio's shoulders slumped at that, but he didn't catch the other's behavior. Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder, sighing.

"Dude, don't be so gloomy! His memory lives in our hearts! Or that's how Mattie put it when he was talking to Austria…" Alfred F. Jones' loud voice made both men jump. They both turned around, Prussia laughing his weird laugh.

"Kesesese! Man America, stealing your brother's lines huh?" He called back to the blonde. The younger nation laughed, shrugging. Antonio laid his head on the table again, watching as Gilbert got up to begin a drinking contest, shouting about how America could never beat his awesome self. A soft laugh signaled that someone had just sat across from him and he turned his head to look into the light purple eyes of Matthew Williams.

"Hola Canada." Spain tried for a smile, but he knew it fell a little short. America's younger brother gave him a sweet smile and patted his shoulder softly.

"I know this is a hard loss for you." He mumbled.

"Matthew, I know the two of you were good friends, how are you getting through it?" He asked, needing advice.

"I keep telling myself that, even though we haven't been able to get him back, to remember one thing. He didn't die in vain." With that, the small blonde stood and left him to his thoughts again. For some reason, out of everyone that had come to either congratulate, or sympathize with him, Canada had done the best at cheering him up. Maybe it was the fact that he had known Lovi almost as well as him, and their shared friendship with the boy made it more sincere. It made him realize that he wasn't the only one suffering. With that realization, Spain looked up to see America fall over and Prussia hold up a mug of beer, cheering. He let out the most sincere smile and laugh he'd had since he had seen the flag stuck in the ruins of Naples. A derisive snort from behind him caught him off-guard and he turned around in surprise. Austria stood there watching as his albino housemate got drunk off his ass.

"Hola Roderich!"

"Antonio." The musician acknowledged. The brunette sat down in the seat Canada had just left. Austria looked down at the table silently, and Spain knew he felt the same way he had not two minutes ago.

"Roderich, you're not alone amigo. You gotta remember that." He spoke softly, startling the man with his tone. Before he could say anything else, Gilbert staggered over and slumped next to Austria.

"Roddy! Ish it time to go home yet?" He slurred out. The poor aristocratic nation slumped over from the sudden weight placed upon him.

"Gilbert, get off me!" He cried out, attempting to push the larger man off.

By the time everyone finally went home, Antonio was too drunk to even stand. As soon as he stood to leave, his knees buckled and he nearly fell, until two pairs of hands caught him.

"Whoa! Dude, let the Hero and his Sidekick help you!" It was America and Canada. Spain smiled at them before finally passing out.


	4. Battle For The World

A/N: Wow, ok, so I just realized I'm a huge derp and forgot to put any disclaimer, or anything in the first two chapters…Makes me seem like I don't know what I'm doing!

Romano: You don't…

Anyway! To the Disclaimer!

I don't own Hetalia, all I own is my own imagination and the background for this story!

Red eyes snapped open, taking in the scenery around them. They narrowed darkly in response to what they saw. A soft hiss came from the owner of the eyes as a voice spoke from the silhouette in the eye's vision.

"Welcome back to the world of the awake. You have been sleeping for a long time. Are you ready to begin your new life? You have been sleeping for a hundred years you know." A confused swivel of the head, was the answer along with a loud cry.

"One hundred years?"

"Yes boy, you are a demon now."

The information that he had been asleep for so long shocked the demon. The man smiled, showing white through the shadows that made up his body.

"You must fight with the others to annihilate the human race."

Shanghai China (Aru!)

The Axis and the Allies were both united against a common enemy. They were in agreement to fight those trying to conquer their world, the demons. American and England were standing back-to-back, each holding a machine gun. Germany stood close to Italy to protect the cowering nation. Prussia stood in front of Canada along with France and Spain. China, Japan, and South Korea stood off to the die of America, all ready to attack. Austria and Hungary were also back-to-back, Hungary with her trusty skillet, and Austria with a long thin sword. Russia, Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia were in a group, Russia in front of his servants as if to protect them. Poland stood close to Lithuania to keep him safe. Switzerland and Lichtenstein were close to where Austria and Hungary were. Demons were everywhere. Flying all around, attacking buildings and causing chaos for China's people.

The countries had followed the infestation throughout the world, starting in America then to Russia and then to China. A loud crack resounded as a demon sent a large burst of energy into a nearby building, causing it to crumble in on itself. The raining debris headed straight for the personifications and they all scattered. Before Canada had time to react however, a boulder fell straight for him. Not a second to late, another sharp crack rang out and the rock exploded right over his head, only showering him with dust and a few small pieces. America immediately ran out to his brother's side.

"Mattie! Are you ok?"

"He should be fine! Fin shot the rock in time to make sure nothing hit him." Everyone's gazes shot toward the voice to see the five Nordics standing there. Finland stood with a machine gun in his hands, a hard look on his face. Denmark was the one that had spoken. The giant axe that was his weapon was slung over his shoulder, and he had an arm around Finland. Sweden and Norway stood to the side of them. Sweden with his usual hard look on his face, and Norway had his arms crossed over his chest, but was watching Canada, as was Iceland.

"Hey guys! Miss us?" Denmark asked, removing his arm to approach Canada, ruffling his hair. America and England were both staring at the new arrivals in shock. Canada on the other hand, broke into a large grin, and broke away from Denmark to give the other four a big hug. Sweden caught him and picked him up in excitement. Norway broke away from the small group and walked up to England.

"We have come to help. We apologize for being late, we were a bit caught up." Arthur nodded tersely, due to the fact the two weren't on good terms because of disputes in the past.

Soon all the countries were back in duos and groups to fight the demons. Prussia stood with his sword in front of Canada, while the smaller man shot the demons down with his arrows. A demon suddenly flew at him, grabbing him by his jacket and threw him into an alley. A collective yell came from the others, but he was to shocked by the demon in front of him.

"What…Ro…Lovino? Is that you, kid?" A sad nod was his answer, and the old nation slumped onto the ground. "You know you can turn into a human right? You don't have to stay demon, unless you're still to young…You are aren't you?" Another nod, then a confused look was thrown his way, which Gilbert took for the little Italian asking how he knew all that.

"Lovino, when a country of nation is dissolved, they all go through the same thing. You get the three choices: Wraith, Demon, or Reaper. I chose wraith, and let me tell ya, it was hella painful. Even the too awesome me." He went to hold a hand to him. "Come help us fight, kid."

A nod again, but this time a determined one, a smirk making its way onto the old personification of South Italy's face. The two crept to the front of the alley to see what was happening. Lovino peeked out to see a demon stab Spain's shoulder with his own axe, and with a horrible hiss he shot out to hit the demon head-on in a tangle of growling, hissing, and scratching. Prussia ran out to catch Spain as he slumped forward. They all stared, even the other demons, transfixed as demon fought demon. Finally, the two leapt apart and crouched, cat-like across from one another. Gilbert motioned for Francis to hold onto Antonio, and after he made sure his friend was in good hands, he slowly made his way toward the demons.

"Hey, kid, it's ok! Calm down, we need you to fight, but don't lose control." He gently placed a hand on his head, surprising the other nations, and causing the demon to tense. Gilbert whispered something to him, and the boy stood up suddenly. France felt Spain tense up suddenly, and looked down to shock painted on the Spaniards face.

"Antonio? Mon cher, what iz wrong?"

"It's…No…Lovi!" He tried to stand up from France's grasp, but a sudden brown blur raced up to him and held him down. Romano stood in front of them all, a hand placed on Spain's chest to keep him from over-exerting himself. After seeing his best friend, Canada ran forward to hug him, causing him to stagger backward a few paces. Austria seemed to be in a depressed shock, but made his way over to embrace him as well. Lovino, not being used to everyone showering him with affection, stood there like a statue. Spain, over his shock, suddenly asked,

"Why won't you speak to us Lovinito? Usually you'd be screaming at everyone by now…" It was Gilbert, however, that answered instead of Lovino.

"Hearing a Demon's voice can drive a man insane. I don't know what it would do to a Nation, but he's smart to have not spoken at all." Norway spoke up then, his monotone voice coming out a bit confused.

"What I would like to know, and I'm sure I'm not the only one, is how the personification of a country, even a smaller such as Romano, could become a demon. Explain that one Prussia." A chorus of agreement resounded, and they all turned to the albino, who sighed, putting an arm around Lovino, making the demon hiss.

"You see guys, when a nation is dissolved, or taken over, or altogether ceases to exist, causing the personification to permanently die, they are given four choices. Because we aren't like normal, we've cheated death our entire lives. Now, our four choices are as follows." He sat himself down on a large piece of rubble to get comfortable, pulling Lovino to sit beside him, much to the boy's displeasure. "The first choice; is to become a Wraith, which is very painful, short process. However it's the most chosen because it's the easiest. The second choice is to become a Demon, which is a long, painless process. Lovi's here, took a hundred years. Demon's are very powerful creatures, but are also volatile and uncontrollable."

Spain laughed lightly, cutting in to mutter,

"Gil, Lovi was already like that!" Lovino stuck his tongue out at him angrily.

"Very true! But let me finish before Norway rips my head off. Now the third choice is to become a Reaper, which is a Wraith that collects the souls of the dead. Now, the fourth is the least chosen. It is to simply die and cease to exist forever. That's why Lovi's a Demon, he chose to become one." He finished with a shrug and looked around at the shocked nations.

"So, what are you?" Canada spoke up, staring intently at him. "You as a nation were dissolved a long time ago, and we saw you the next day. Does that make you a Wraith?" Prussia smiled, before busting out into his hissing laugh.

"Kesesese! Smart Birdie! I am indeed a Wraith, good job!"

All at once, the nations began talking. Germany had grabbed Prussia by the shoulders to interrogate him about keeping this information from him. Italy, Austria, Hungary, Spain and America had all surrounded Romano to discuss the new developments. The Nordics, England, and France were arguing over Canada, and if he was truly ok. China, Japan, and South Korea were surveying the damage the battle had caused. Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Russia and his henchman, and Poland were all attempting to question Prussia about a nationäs afterlife along with Germany, who wasn't letting the other German out of his sight.

Once China had made sure the people of his country were safe, he ushered the other nations into an intact building to get everything under control, and to form some sort of plan.

"We need to split up to defeat the Demons, aru! Each group should have a superpower in it! We need five groups, one for each continent excluding Antarctica." He looked around at the ragtag group of them, then they all erupted into the usual chaos.

"I will not be in a group with that frog!"

"I wanna be with Mattie!"

"Mi Tomate is staying with me, I just got him back!"

"Like, Liet is so staying with me!"

"My henchman stay with me, da?"

"I wanna go with China, Da-ze!"

"Little Canada's comin' with Uncle Denmark!"

"Dude, I didn't know you were Mattie's uncle!"

Before Denmark could reply, Romano smashed his head into a window, shocking them all, and efficiently shutting them up. He then pointed to China. The surprised Asian smiled,

"Thank you Lovino! Now, I will put you into your groups. First group will go to north America." He paused to situate himself comfortably in a seat.

"Now, I think that America himself should go, as well as Canada. And no offense, but we need Romano with a superpower. Since I don't trust Russia, he will go with America. Spain said himself he wants to stay with Romano, so he's going as well. Because I don't know who else they will get along with, Denmark and Norway will join you."

The six of them nodded and stood off to the side to watch as the rest of their friends were sorted. America and Denmark each threw an arm around Canada's shoulders, and Norway rolled his eyes at them. Spain was holding Romano around the waist happily.

"Who's going to South America. I believe we should stay relatively around people we are close to, so Prussia, Hungary, Austria, Switzerland, and Lichtenstein shall go." Of course, Prussia complained at once, but with a look and a threatening wave of her skillet, Hungary got him to stop.

"I believe Russia should stay here in Europe along with his Henchman and Poland said that he won't leave Lithuania. This would also include Asia as well."

Russia smiled his child-like smile,

"Of course, I would not let my comrade's countries fall to Demons!"

China nodded his thanks and looked around at who was left.

"Germany, Italy, Japan, South Korea and myself shall go to Africa and the surrounding Nations. France, England, Sweden, Finland, and Iceland shall go to Australia." Immediately France and England began to complain, but one look from Sweden was enough to make them cower behind Finland and be quiet.


End file.
